


Thanksgiving some day

by myEttie



Series: Holiday Universe [3]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Sexual Assault, College, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jensen To The Rescue, M/M, Minimal angst - angst is in the first 800 words, Mpreg, Omega Jared, Rescue, Thanksgiving, True Mates, the following 2000+ words is fluff and smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myEttie/pseuds/myEttie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventful Thanksgiving for the newly mated pair</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jared knew he should be paying closer attention to his lecturer. Normally he loved Professor Morgan’s classes but today he just wanted the class to end. The class was the last one before the Thanksgiving break and his mate Jensen was due to collect him straight after. They had made up their shopping list last night and planned to get everything sorted that afternoon. The list contained the usual like turkey and cranberries, but with Jared’s pregnancy resulting in all kinds of odd craving there were a few weird and whacky items on the list.

Jared smiled to himself remembering the first time he insisted Jensen slice pickles over his ice cream. The poor man had look horrified, his mouth agape as he tried to argue the point. Jared had just patted his still trim stomach and insisted baby wanted what baby wanted. Jensen was defenceless against Jared and his puppy dog eyes on a good day. Mention their unborn child and the man was even worse off. Jared was beginning to feel guilty about just how much power he seemed to have over his mate.

Finally the students around Jared started to pack up, Professor Morgan must have finished up while Jared was off in cloud cuckoo land. As he hurriedly packed up his things he heard his name called out. “Jared?” Looking up through his bangs Jared saw that it was his professor who was speaking.

“Sir?” Jared flushed slightly, expecting to get reprimanded for not paying attention.

“Can you stay after class for a moment?” Professor Morgan’s tone seemed uninterested at best. Jared wondered what he’d missed as he nodded his assent.

The class emptied out as Jared made his way to the head of the room. “Professor?” as Jared spoke he tossed his head slightly to get his hair out of his face. As he did his professor’s gaze seemed to hone in on the mating mark left by his Alpha. Professor Morgan took a step closer, Jared took a half step back.

“So it is true.” The older man murmured.

“What’s true?” Jared asked suddenly feeling very unsure.

“I heard a rumor that you were mated. I thought to myself surely not.” Professor Morgan reached out a hand, gently he moved Jared’s hair away from his neck, before letting it drop to his side once more. “Surely not my Jared.”

His Jared? What the hell, Jared was a few steps away from outright panic, what should he say, what should he do? No one told you what to do in situations like this. Alphas respected other alpha’s claims, that was how it worked. You did not trespass on another alpha’s property. Jared didn’t like to think of himself as property but he was definitely with Jensen, they were a mated pair and Professor Morgan was officially freaking him out. Unconsciously one hand went to his stomach as though to hide it, protect it.

“I’m not yours, never was.” Jared was surprised at how steady his voice was.

“No? But your scent, so powerful, so intoxicating.” Jared shrugged, he’d heard that before.

“Lot’s of alpha’s have said that. I have a strangely potent scent, but Jensen is my mate. His is the scent that I”

Jared didn’t get to finish his sentence, Professor Morgan grabbed him suddenly, spinning them around, pressing Jared up against his desk. “Don’t speak of him. He is not worthy of you!” the professor was all but shouting now. Jared was glad of that, someone might hear him, someone might look to see what was happening.

Jared tried to push the professor away, Jared was taller but the professor was stronger and heavier. He pressed his weight down on the struggling omega. “Don’t fight me Jared. You know you need me. I’ll make you forget that weak good for nothing mechanic.”

Jared was really panicking now, how did Professor Morgan know what Jensen did for a living if he claimed not to have believed the rumor. Jared twisted and turned, tried to raise his knees tried to claw his way free.

Just as the professor was pawing at his jeans the door the the lecture theater slammed open. “JARED!” Jensen burst into the room, in seconds he was across it pulling the professor off of Jared. Jared sank to the floor relief coursing through him as Jensen rounded on the professor. He grabbed the man’s shirt, pulling him up off the floor as he drew back his hand preparing to punch his lights out.

“No, Jensen, no, he’s not worth it.” Jared’s voice was a pitiful whisper. Jensen spun round rapidly, his eyes locked with Jared’s. The fear he saw there had him pushing the other man to the floor. In seconds he was gathering Jared to him, raising him to his feet before sweeping Jared up into his arms. Jared gasped as Jensen ssh’d him. “It’s OK precious. I’ve got you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jared buried his face in Jensen’s neck as the alpha strode confidently through the hallways back to his car. Jared could feel the tension in his mate’s shoulders, and smell the anger in his  scent. Logically Jared knew the anger was directed at professor Morgan, however he wasn’t feeling overly logical right at that moment. The harsh scent made him shiver and his stomach lurch.

Once they reached the large black car, a supposed classic, the name of which Jared kept forgetting, Jensen carefully lowered Jared back to his feet. One arm stayed at the omega’s waist as he opened the door and guided him to the seat. 

Jared watched as Jensen all but ran around the car to the driver’s side, sliding in beside Jared in next to no time at all. 

Once he was seated Jensen angled his body toward Jared, arms opened out toward the omega. With a whimper he’d later deny, Jared launched himself across the bench seat. Jensen’s arms wrapped around the omega, with little effort he drew the him on to his lap. Jared left his alpha position him however he wanted, and just hung on tight.  

“Fuck” Jensen swore against Jared’s neck as his arms wrapping even tighter around his mate. “Talk to me precious, what do you need?”

“This, just, just this.” Jared pressed himself closer to Jensen, his words spoken directly into the alpha's neck. 

Jensen began caressing Jared’s back, long slow strokes, firm enough to ruck his t-shirt up slightly.

“Was scared” Jared’s words were just about audible, Jensen suspected his were hearing was responsible for his ability to pick up the words at  all.

“Knew something was wrong, Jared, don’t know how, I just knew.” Jensen turned to press a kiss to the top of Jared’s head. “Do you want to tell me what happened?” 

Jared shook his head no, but sat up as he did so. He shrugged his shoulders, head down, unable to meet him mate’s gaze. 

Jensen noticed, he didn’t like it. With a gentle touch he tipped Jared’s chin up until their eyes met. “Whatever happened Jared, you are not to blame. I just think it would be good for you to say what happened.”

On a sigh Jared began, “I wasn’t paying attention in class. When he asked me to stay back for a minute, I thought he was just going to give out to me for not paying attention.” 

Jensen nodded at Jared, hoping he’d continue, knowing that if his mate didn’t that he, Jensen, would just have to be patient.

“I don’t know, I shook my hair out of my face and he saw your mark. He freaked. Said he’d heard a rumor, but didn’t believe it. He, he, Jensen he called me ‘his’ Jared.” 

Jensen bit back a curse, how dare anyone try to claim his mate as their own.

“Why would he do that Jensen? I’ve never been especially nice to the guy. It’s not like I’ve been batting my eyelashes at him? It’s not my fault my scent is stronger than most omegas.” There were tears in Jared’s eyes at that point, furious with himself Jared batted them away.

“Hey now! Easy precious.” Jensen caught Jared’s hand lightly before he could swipe at  his other eye. He kissed his mates fingers before continuing. “It was not your fault. They man is clearly delusional. What is he nearly fifty and unmated? I’m sure he found it easy to lie to himself about your scent, it is pretty spectacular.” Jensen nosed along Jared’s neck for a moment before kissing the mating mark he’d put there. “We’ll inform the college, see if we can get him suspended or at least get you moved into a different class.” 

Jared nodded along miserably, he’d genuinely like Professor Morgan’s class, Professor Collins was good, but not nearly as renowned. 

“Why don’t we head home? We can do the shop online, have it delivered along with some dinner?”

“Yeah” Jared agreed, still sounding a bit shook. 

Before letting his omega escape his lap Jensen cupped his face in both hands, leaned forward pressing a gentle kiss to his parted lips. “Love you”

Jared sighed returning the chaste kiss, “Love you too”

 

The trip home took a little longer than usual. Jensen could hardly keep his eyes on the road, he kept glancing over at Jared, checking that he was OK, and consequently had to drive much slower. 

Once they got home Jensen hovered nervously, he wasn’t sure what he should do. In the end Jared sorted it for him, announcing almost immediately that he was going to bed. Jensen just nodded, mumbling something about ringing the college. 

Jared just wanted to forget what had happened. He’d hoped Jensen would follow him to bed, but it seemed like he wasn’t going to. Jared didn’t know how to feel about that. Was Jensen upset with him, did he think Jared should have tried harder to escape. Having toed off his runners and kicked off his jeans, Jared climbed into the middle of their massive bed. Once settled he curled his long frame into a tight ball. 

After what seemed like hours to Jared, but was in fact less than fifteen minutes Jensen crept in to the room. Jared feigned sleep. 

Jensen tiptoed around, Jared thought he heard shoes and jeans hitting the floor. He definitely felt the bed dip when Jensen purched himself of the edge. Jared bit back a sigh as Jensen began gently running his fingers through his hair. 

“I wanted to kill him Jared.” Jensen’s voice sounded broken, wrecked, “It scared me just how OK I was with the idea.” Jensen took a deep breath, “Fuck, if he’d hurt you, god, Jared, I, I love you so much. Need you so fucking much precious. Tell me how to make things better baby, please.”

Jared couldn’t take anymore, he couldn’t let Jensen go on feeling so wretched. He blinked his eyes open, turning so that Jensen could see his small smile. “You don’t have to do anything Jensen, what happened wasn’t your fault, it wasn’t my fault.” Jared held Jensen’s gaze as he continued, “Professor Morgan is to blame, you don’t have to fix anything. All you need to do, is climb in here and hold me.”

Jensen nodded, “I can do that.” 

Jared smiled up at him, dimples appearing in his cheeks for the first time since the incident. Once he was settled Jensen drew Jared into his arms tucking him in nice and close. Jared threw a leg over Jensen’s thigh to press them even closer together. 

Jensen chuckled as Jared rubbed his nose along Jensen’s collarbone, his hair tickling against his skin. “What are you doing?” 

Jared kissed Jensen’s collarbone, “Nothing.”

Jensen hmmm’d as Jared began to run the fingers of one hand gently down and up his back. “Don’t feel like nothing” Honestly Jensen could feel Jared smirking against his shoulder, his omega was up to something.

Grabbing Jensen’s hip Jared pressed their groins together firmly. Jensen groaned softly as Jared’s half hard cock brushed against his flaccid one. “Are you serious?” Jensen sounded incredulous, surely after what had happened?

Jared pressed a line of kisses up Jensen neck, before sealing their mouths together. “Need to you to mark me up all over. Inside and out.”

“Jared…” Jensen’s voice held a kind of warning.

“Please alpha, don’t want anyone else to think they can call me theirs, I’m yours.” Jared was looking up at Jensen through his spiky eyelashes, eyes damp with unshed tears. As if Jensen would reject him, hell would freeze over first, the alpha thought.

Jensen brought their mouth together again, he licked along the seam of his omega’s lips until the younger man opened up to him. The pair groaned as they fell into the kiss, arms tightening to pull their lover closer, legs tangling together, cocks rapidly hardening, one hole dampening.

Jensen rolled them until he was above his omega, his weight pressing Jared into the soft mattress. “This Ok?” he worried that Jared would get upset if he felt trapped. The dimpled smile he got in response to his question reassured him that everything was OK. Sitting up he quickly divested himself of his t-shirt and wiggled out of his boxers. Jared’s hands immediately ghosted over the newly exposed skin. 

“You can mark me up some if you like.” Jensen offered. 

Jared’s response was immediate, sitting up he pressed his lips to Jensen’s neck, sucking hard until the skin bloomed red. He licked the mark to sooth it before moving on. He sucked on a dusky nipple causing his alpha to bury his hands in the omega’s hair and hold him in place. Pulling away Jared moved over slightly and sucked a mark on to Jensen’s chest. Jensen chuckled, “Is it my turn yet?” Jared shook his head. He pushed on Jensen’s chest until the alpha fell backwards, head now down toward the end of the bed. Jared scrambled around until he was settled between the alpha’s spread legs. Grinning up at Jensen, Jared lowered his head and began sucking a mark on the alpha’s tummy. Jensen jerked up, his hard cock brushing against Jared’s neck. Jared ignored it, intent on his task to mark up his alpha. Once Jared was happy with the mark on Jensen’s tummy he slid down past his alpha’s cock (much to Jensen’s dismay) and began to suck a mark on Jensen’s inner thigh. Once satisfied he lifted his head and grinned at Jensen. Finally Jensen thought, finally they might be able to move things on. Jared just shook his head.

“Turn over” 

“Wha?”

“Turn over please”

Purplexed Jensen did as his omega asked, no sooner had he settled himself on to his stomach then he felt Jared’s lips brush against the curve of one ass cheek. Jensen dropped his head to the mattress as Jared kissed his ass before sucking and nibbling at it. Jensen had no doubt that the mark on his ass would be the biggest one. Jared blew and licked over the mark to sooth it before laying down beside Jensen, gazing adoringly over at him. 

“You look happy” Jared nodded, yes he was very happy. His alpha was covered in his marks, his alpha let his omega mark him. That was so rare, it made Jared stupidly happy.

Jensen pulled Jared close, kissing him firmly. “Is it my turn now?” Jared nodded vigorously, causing Jensen to bark out a laugh before commencing a similar journey to Jared’s.

He started at his mating mark, sucking around it, scraping his teeth over it, worrying the skin some more, before moving on. He covered Jared’s chest with countless marks, his stomach too. Jared had left one mark on his alpha’s inner thigh, Jensen left five a side on Jared’s. Jared’s ass was so perfect and flawless, he nearly refused to mark it, but Jared begged him to. Jensen had yet to learn how to deny his mate anything, so one small mark graced the centre of each perfect butt cheek. 

At that stage they were both rock hard, Jensen’s cock had been marking Jared’s body with pre-come as he made his way around marking it with his mouth. The scent of slick from Jared’s hole was tormenting Jensen. After admiring the marks he’d made on his omega’s ass, Jensen dipped his head once more, pressing his tongue over Jared’s hole licking up his sweet essence.

Jared pressed back, seeking more. Jensen pressed his tongue past the tight muscle wiggling his tongue slightly. Jared bucked against him, begging for more. Jensen obliged, adding a finger to the mix. Kneeling up, Jensen gently guided Jared on to his back. Jared smiled up at his alpha, legs spread wide, his hard flushed cock dripping against his still firm stomach. 

“Gonna mark you up inside, just like you asked” Jensen pressed forward as he spoke, one of Jared’s legs held up against his shoulder.

“Please, Jensen, alpha, please.” Jared sighed happily as Jensen’s cock breached his hole, the stretch, the slight burn, the scent of his alpha all around him, all of it together reminding him of where he belonged, and who he belonged with. 

Once he was fully buried in his mate’s ass Jensen paused to stare at Jared, “You are so fucking amazing, love you so much it hurts.” 

The smile that broke across Jared’s face at his words was dazzling, in that moment the world could have ended and Jensen would have had no idea. “You’re not so bad yourself” Jared’s reply was whisper soft.

Leaning down, bending Jared almost in half in the process, Jensen kissed Jared hungraily. Arching into the kiss Jared buried his hands in Jensen’s hair and rocked his hips up. The movement spurred them both on, Jensen fucking down in to Jared as the omega rose to meet each thrust.

“Fuck, Alpha, so good, ugh” Jared was holding on for dear life as Jensen fucked into him with abandon. 

“Gonna mark you up so good Jared. Whole world will see that you are mine.” Jensen’s words thrilled Jared, they were exactly what he needed to hear. With a strangled cry the omega came untouched, his come covering his stomach in a sticky white mess. 

Jared’s channel tightened around Jensen’s cock as he came, Jensen groaned loudly as his knot swelled tying them together. His own orgasm hitting him suddenly. He rutted against Jared repeatedly as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through him, releasing wave after wave of come into the sated omega. 

Jensen wanted nothing more than to collapse onto his mate, but the knowledge that said mate was infact with child, had him carefully gathering Jared close, turning them so that Jared was resting against his chest.

Reaching down Jensen snagged the duvet cover and with minimal jostling was able to tuck them both in. 

On a yawn Jared asked, “Have we pickles?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in about 3 hours total. Unbeta as usual, sorry!  
> Anyways love to hear what you guys think so comment if you feel like it.


End file.
